One Way Street
by oneyedramaqueen
Summary: Two teams must work together to solve the mystery of a dead marine who was buried ahd then uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so I am hoping I am doing okay.

I don't own Bones or NCIS, I just like to watch and imagine what could happen.

If only, if only is all I could think but I knew it could never be.

Tony looked back and forth from his partners desks. McGee was as usual knee deep in his computer figuring out something, and Ziva was examining yet another one of her knives, snapping it open and shut. He we debating who to throw his well made paper ball at.

Agent Gibbs only needed to say two words as he passed through the bull pen, tossing the keys to a waiting agent. "Gear Up"

The three other agents quickly rose and followed their boss into the elevator.

"Where we headed boss?" asked Tony expectantly

Gibbs only said four more words "Dead marine, Public Park"

"Public park, huh, how boring" Tony mused aloud.

"It is a public place; they wanted the body found, yes?" Ziva added 

"Well, probably" Gibbs looked annoyed at the obviousness of the statement. The four agents piled into the van and drove off. The team bickered all the way there.

"Take the freeway it will be quicker" Tony insisted

"It is speed hour, the freeway will be packed" Ziva countered.

"It's rush hour not speed hours\ Zee-va, and it is still faster to take the freeway" Tony said in retort.

McGee ignored there shouts. "I'm taking this way" he said turning a corner.

"Oh, McGoo you listened to Ziva, I feel betrayed" Tony said dramatically, a quick slap to the back of his head kept him from going on. Just as Ziva was about to add a return comment they arrived at the crime scene, only to find someone had beat them there.

A well dressed brunette woman was kneeling over the body, which they could now see was only bones, and a muscular man in a suit was standing over her watching her work. The team could tell from his suit that he was FBI. 

"Great, just what we need, the FBI is stealing our crime scenes." Tony remarked.

"Technically we will be stealing their crime scene, since they were here first." McGee corrected as the car came to a stop and the team got out. Gibbs walked directly to the FBI agent.

"I believe those remains are ours." He said when he was in ear shot.

The woman gave an irritated answer, "These remains belong to a 20-25 year old, African-American male, not to you, as you are not dead."

"I meant NCIS has jurisdiction in this case, the body is a marine correct. Gibbs replied as his team caught up.

The FBI agent answered this time, "Yes, at least a marine's dog tags are on the body, but the body is on federal property." By this time Ducky and Palmer had arrived as well.

"Jethro, Stop starring the man down, Now that I can see the body, I can see that Mr. Palmer and I are not qualified to positively identify this body, it is far too decimated." He turned his attention to the woman who was now examining the skull, "Am I correct in assuming that you are a forensic anthropologist my dear?" She looked up and stood, moving closer to the FBI agent before answering.

"Yes, Dr. Temperance Brennan, this is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth." She motioned to the FBI agent who nodded.

"Ah, yes, I read your papers, they are quite fascinating. I am Dr. Donald Mallard; you may call me Ducky if you like." He extended a hand to the younger doctor, "The people behind me are my assistant Mr. Palmer, Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Ziva David."

"Shall we agree to share jurisdiction then?" Booth suggested, though he, nor were the others excited about the idea. The teams were settling terms when a very excited young man, an artistic looking woman, and another man with curly blond hair arrived on the scene. There was another round of introductions and then they got to work. Gibbs barked orders to his team.

"Tony crime scene sketches and background, Ziva interview the guys that found the body, McGee call Abby tell her to come out here" The NCIS team reacted instantly, the others, including Gibbs, turned to Booth, "You all know your jobs better than I do," and with that they set off, Angela went to help with the sketches, Hodgins collected samples and Zach joined Dr. Brennan and Dr. Mallard examining the body.

The two former snipers stood watching their teams working together.

"So, you're not typical FBI, Agent Booth." Gibbs was eyeing Booth's belt buckle and tie.

"No, I guess not, but working with these guys will do that." Booth was eyeing the older man too, "You carry your self like a military man"

"Marine Core, sniper, and you?" Gibbs answered in true Gibbs fashion.

"Army Rangers, sniper as well, so I guess we both have good aim" Booth answered with a laugh

Gibbs chuckled slightly, "That we do," Gibbs turned and yelled to his senior field agent, "Tony what do we know?"

Tony jogged to his boss and replied, "Well Boss, dog tags ID him as Petty Officer Gene Gunning. He has no arrests, no complaint filed against him and no accommodations or awards either, it's like he didn't want to be noticed for anything." Tony returned to his work and Gibbs turned to McGee who was still on the phone with Abby, it obviously wasn't going well

"I know Abs but Gibbs wants you here, yes Abs, No I will not do that, No Abs" Gibbs took the phone, "Abs, I really want you here; you will like these people I promise."

This time every one could hear the answer since Abby had come bounding down the hill and tackled McGee almost knocking him down. "Okay, Gibbs, I'm here but I don't like it."

Everyone from the Jeffersonian had turned to stare at the forensic scientist who had just arrived. She didn't look like a forensic scientist or at least not any they had seen before. She had on platform boots, a red plaid skirt, a rhinestone studded t-shirt with a skull printed on it. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails making the spider web tattoo on her neck even more noticeable.

"Abs, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth and his team from the Jeffersonian Institute, we are working with them on this case, I want to you go with them to their lab and help." Gibbs said calmly to the bouncing scientists

"Really, Gibbs? I heard their lab is phenomenal, I mean it makes Labby look like chemistry set!" Gibbs nodded and she kissed him on the cheek before running off to meet the scientists.


	2. Chapter 2

Abbey bounced to the closed person she didn't already know. "Hello, I'm Abby Sciuto, Forensics expert for NCIS." She held out her hand to a slightly scared scientist.

He shook it and answered back, "Zach Addy, anthropology intern"

"So, what we got Zackster?" Abby asked

This time Dr. Brennan answered, "We have a 20-25 year old African American male, who has been killed and placed in this field"

Her tone seemed irritated to Abby and it bothered her. "And you are?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist." Dr. Brennan did not even look up from the body.

"I know that name, why do I know that name?" Abby searched her memory and then suddenly, "The books! You wrote those books, I love your books! The science is so accurate and the rest is just, WOW" Abby had yelled loud enough that everyone was again looking at her, "Sorry, go back to work all of you lovelies."

When everyone had finished collecting samples and statements at the crime scene Abby and McGee went with Booth and his team back to the Jeffersonian. Both were in awe of the facility and the technology held within.

"It's like I'm in heaven, McGee, Major Mass Spec would be so jealous." She jumped and hugged her friend. "Where should I start?"

Well, Abby we need to find the primary crime scene, so I…," he was interrupted by Hodgins, "Well Abby, do you want to help me with my soil and particulate samples?"

"Sounds like a blast, how many are we looking at? The pair walked off as Angela and Brennan entered to lab.

"So she is not your typical scientist is she McGee?" Angela asked as she watched Abby

"No she really is not at all." McGee mused.

"She certainly chose an unorthodox style of clothing and foot wear." Brennan added staring at Abby's platform boots.

"Does her house look as different as she does? Angela wondered aloud.

"It's even stranger, she sleeps in a coffin." McGee answered. Angela's eyes shifted to Agent McGee as she picked up his tone, "Agent McGee, Have you slept in that coffin?"

Agent McGee turned beet red and that was enough of an answer. "You have haven't you?"

"I'm going to find Agent Booth" McGee stuttered as he wondered off into the lab.

"He's so adorable, he still likes her." Angela giggled a little and turned to Brennan who had slid her card and walked on to the platform while she was giggling.

"Zack any new observations?" Brennan asked.

Zack replied, "Well this man was stabbed several times in the pelvic region, there are three marks from a single serrated blade, this one would have hit the femoral artery and caused him to bleed out, that is cause of death."

"Good Zack, I concur, what do you make of this fracture of the skull?" Dr. Brennan praised and questioned at the same time.

"The fracture lacks tool marks and does not seem to dent, so I surmise it occurred when the victim fell after being stabbed." As Zack finished his explanation Hodgins and Abby entered with their results.

Abby started the explanation, "Based on insect activity and decomp, this man has been dead for 3 years. Imagine three years ago he was in Iraqi fighting, he comes home and bam dead." They all stared as she got off subject speculating about the victim's life.

"Can we keep to the facts please?" Dr. Brennan finally spoke up.

"This is where it gets interesting," Hodgins seemed excited, "This marine was buried and dug up. From the mineral content and textured of the soil, I'd say he was buried somewhere in the national cemetery in Leavenworth, Kansas."

Booth and McGee entered the lab at this point and the information was restated for them. McGee was sent to call Gibbs and Leavenworth and Booth stayed with Brennan and Zack. Hodgins, Angela, and Abby went to see the Angelator.

"This is awesome! You designed this?" Abby was amazed.

Angela entered data into the computer and a 3-D model of the dead marine appeared in the Angelator. "Sweet" Abby whispered, "Do you mind if I crank some tunes, I need some mood music?" She wandered to the stereo and played with the dials until a ZZ top song blared from the speakers. Angela and Hodgins snuck a glance at each other, or thought they snuck a glance. "What was that look, I saw it, spill" Abby hoped on the couch and waited patiently.

"Uh, it's my dad." Angela stated.

"Who's your dad?" Abby was puzzled.

"The guitar player" Angela answered and turned back to the computer.

"Your dad is in ZZ Top? That is so cool" Abby hopped up satisfied with the answer.

"Okay, so according to Zack the victim was stabbed 3 times in the pelvic region, let's see how much force is required to leave marks on the pelvis." Angela his enter and the simulation sprung to life.

"So a serrated knife huh, he's a marine so he would have a serrated knife he carried all the time." Hodgins added.

Abby got excited, "His K-bar, which could have made those marks easy!" She ran out and ran to the platform, "He's a marine he carries a k-bar knife!" The members of the team still on the platform turned to look at her and then Zack turned back the remains.

"Dr. Brennan these marks are consistent with a marine K-bar." He stated. Booth and McGee returned as Zack finished.

"Killed with his own knife, huh?" Booth asked as he and McGee entered.

"Wow," Abby exclaimed, "Your timing is almost as good as Gibbs! He always knows the moment before I find something and appears in my lab.

"Leavenworth says that they haven't had any graves robbed recently." McGee put in his two cents.

The scientists and agents puzzled over that information. Booth restated what they know, "So we have Marine private, killed by a marine K-bar knife that was buried in Leavenworth dug up and dumped in a park in D.C. How did they get him to D.C.? You don't just put a body on a plane?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short delay in posting. I went on a family vacation, no computers allowed.

"Alright, got it McGoo, were on it." Tony hung up the phone and relayed all the information he had just been told. "Boss, McGee says the body was buried in Leavenworth, Kansas and dug up, no one there has reported any grave robberies or missing bodies."

"Looks like were going to Kansas, yes?" Ziva questioned.

The team packed up and was on a plane an hour later flying to Kansas City International Airport.

"What we know about this marine Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"We know he was a run of the mill marine," "No such thing." Gibbs interrupted

"As?" Tony asked. "There is no such thing as a run of the mill marine, Tony"

"Right, sorry Boss, he was never written up for any thing good or bad. He has a fiancé, but no other family parents died when he was 18, he joined the marines the next day. The fiancé never filed a missing persons report, uh; he lived in an apartment in Lansing, two miles from the fiancé's apartment"

"We should talk to the fiancé, and his landlord." Ziva added not so helpfully.

"Well yeah Ziva, they are the only ones we can talk to." Tony snapped, a split second later a hand connected with the back of Tony's head, "Sorry, Boss."

They arrived at the apartment, a while later and found the landlord, a portly man, of about 55, with shaggy red hair and a flannel shirt.

"Gunning lived unit 5C but I cleaned it out awhile ago, he's been gone for a long time." The man said, giving the distinct impression that he did not care at all.

"So what did you do with his stuff?" Tony asked puzzled by the man's lack of concern.

"Gave it to his fiancé and his friend"

"You just packed up and gave it to her? Ziva pondered the disrespect this act implied.

"He'd been gone for months, his lease ran out and no one refilled."

"Alright, thank you sir, we will be touch if we have more questions." Tony ended the conversation and he and Ziva headed back to the car and called Gibbs who met them at the fiancé's home.

The house was small and unassuming but the man that answered the door was anything but. He was well over six feet tall, highly muscled, and sported a military style hair cut.

"Who are you?" He grunted.

The three agents help up their badges and let Gibbs do the talking. "NCIS, we are looking for Jenny Newman"

"Why do you need to talk to Jenny?" the man asked

"We have some questions about her fiancé, Petty Officer Gene Gunning" Both the men were staring at each other with intense eyes.

"Jenny is out, I am her brother Terry, and neither of us has seen Gene in two years."

"Well, Terry, Why didn't anyone report him missing?" Tony spoke up, "I mean I don't see my fiancé for two years, I'm gonna start to wonder where she went."

"The last time we saw Gene, he and Jenny had gotten into a fight, she threw her ring at him and he left, we had no reason to see him again."

Ziva had turned around to see a silver car pull in to the drive way. A petite blond woman got out and took a toddler out of his car seat.

"Gibbs, I believe Jenny is here, and she has a child."

"Ziva, you and DiNozzo talk to her." Gibbs ordered.

The two agents showed Jenny their badges.

"Jenny, I am Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is Officer Ziva David. We have a couple questions about your fiancé, Petty Officer Gene Gunning."

The woman became instantly excited. "Did you find him? Is he okay?"

"He is dead" Ziva said pointedly.

"Oh my God, NO," Jenny sank to her knees, "I knew I should have filed and police report as soon as he went missing." She began twisting a ring on her left hand.

"Your brother said you two had a fight and broke up." Tony prodded lightly for information.

"No we, well we fought but, we never broke up."

"What was the fight about?" Ziva asked

"I had just found out I was pregnant, he wanted to get married before the baby came but I wanted to wait. I didn't want to people to assume we were rushing because of the baby."

"So, why didn't you file a missing persons report?"

"Terry begged me not to, and Gene told me he had to go back to Iraq one more time, I thought that was where he went but I never heard anything else from him."

The agents wrapped up their conversations and headed back the car and to the hotel for the night.

"So they had extremely conflicting stories" Ziva inquired.

"Talk about opposites, she was so tiny and her brother was so huge. I believe her though; she was still wearing her engagement ring and got really upset when we told her Gunning was dead." Tony rambled on and on for almost the whole drive.

"I want to know about that brother, get me background." Gibbs got out the car and disappeared into the hotel.

"On it, Boss" Tony yelled after him and turned to Ziva, "You heard him get on that, I am going to take a nap."

Ziva had no time to protest Tony had taken Gibbs lead and gone into the hotel. "He drives me catty" she muttered and followed her teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in D.C. Abby and the Jeffersonian team were hard at work trying to determine how to transport a body from Kansas without anyone knowing.

"Maybe, they stuffed the body in a suitcase and loaded it on a plane." Abby suggested.

Zach answered bluntly. "There is no evidence of that. None of the bones are broken in a way that suggests that he was contorted in any way."

"So, we he was laid flat. You need something big for that, it would be noticeable." Angela

"And yet, we have no evidence he was in anything at all." Hodgins smirked.

"Did any one check to see if the fiancée or her brother has been to D.C. recently?" McGee piped up.

At this Abby got excited, kissed McGee on the cheek, grabbed Angela and ran from the room.

"Where are we going Abby?" Angela managed to ask as she was dragged along.

"We are checking financial records! One of them had to bring that body to D.C. and we are going to find out whom!" Abby responded as she sat at the computer and began typing. The two stayed at it for a couple of hours.

"Man, they weren't here and neither were any of his friends." Angela said glumly.

"No, someone had to get that body here, it didn't just walk. What about the land lord?"

"Why would he kill Gunning?" Hodgins entered the room.

"I don't know, but I am checking anyway." Abby's finger flew across the key board, "There," she pointed, "He bought two train tickets to D.C. and one back to Kansas for two hours later."

"Okay eww" Angela expressed her disgust at what she had just pictured.

"What?" Hodgins was puzzled.

"I just pictured the landlord guy, propping up the body next to him on the train." Angela explained.

"That's exactly what he must have done! It's so ridiculous it would work! We have to tell Booth and McGee!" Abby ran from the room excited again. Angela and Hodgins shared a look that said, who is that girl?

Abby all but tackled Zack as she ran through the lab. The bone sample he'd been carrying went flying through the air and crashed down.

"Oops! Sorry Zack!" Abby took just enough time to help Zack back up before running off again. Dr. Brennen appeared just as Zack was picking up the bone.

"Zack, why was that bone on the ground?" She asked a little bit too sternly.

"Sorry, Dr. Brennen that NCIS girl Abby knocked me down." Bones was too busy looking at the bone to listen to the answer.

"Zack is this bone from Petty Officer Gunning?" she asked.

"Yes" Zack answered quickly.

"Look, see this," She pointed at a small nick in the side, "It's another knife mark, with blood."

"So this is the fatal stab wound! How did we miss that?" Zack silently went over his every move in his head.

"This is the femur, we were focused on the pelvic bones, and it was easy to miss a mark so small."

"I'll compare it do the other marks" Zack took off without another word.

"MCGEE!" Abby hollered as she ran down the hall "WE KNOW WHO BROUGHT THE PRIVITE TO D.C"

McGee peeked his head out the door and Abby yelled louder. "Timmy, it was the land lord! In the last week he bought three train tickets, two from Kansas City to D.C. and one from D.C. to Kansas City. He must have propped up the body on the way here, dumped it and gone home."

"What possible motive does the land lord have to kill Gunning?" Booth asked aloud

"I don't know, he may not have killed him, I only know he moved the body. Angela is getting security footage from the train stations." Abby ran from the room to get back to the computer, leaving Booth and McGee to continue the discussion.

"The land lord said Gunning was a model tenant." McGee recalled.

"No, he only said he moved out awhile back, he never mentioned what he thought of him" Booth corrected.

"So, maybe Gunning was behind on rent?" McGee suggested.

"He can't get his money if Gunning is dead." Booth countered.

"Good point." The two agents went back and forth discussing for awhile until their phones rang. Both men reached for their phones and answered. Both conversations were short.

"That was Bones, Gunning was killed by a stab to the leg, it severed his femoral artery he bled out is minutes" Booth relayed.

"Mine was Abby, she and Angela confirmed that the land lord brought the body to D.C." McGee also relayed, "Well I better update Gibbs." He dialed the phone and talked as Booth continued to ponder motive.

After McGee hung up the whole team met up on the platform. They had figured out who moved the body to D.C., but still needed to figure out how it got to the park, why it was dug up, and who actually killed him for sure. They had done enough for the day.

The Jeffersonian team took McGee and Abby to the diner for a good meal and then everyone went home to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it took so long for me to update but between work and nursing school. I have no time to have any semblance of free time.

There would be no rest for Gibbs and his team in Leavenworth. They were headed to the cemetery early the next morning.

"We need to know why the body was moved. If they hadn't moved it no one would know that Gunning was dead." Tony was engaged in deep thinking when a hand met the back of his head. "What was that for Boss?"

"For irritating me with things I already know." Gibbs walked off tossing the car keys to Ziva

"Why does she get drive boss? Tony complained a hand met his head again.

"Because I say so DiNozzo."

Tony continued to grumble but took his seat in the back the sedan all the same.

They were greeted at the cemetery by a not so friendly groundskeeper and a way too friendly woman with a clip board.

"Welcome to Leavenworth, I'm Helen Arnold; I am the assistant arrangements coordinator. This is Frank Johnson, the head landscaper." The woman was in bright red stiletto heals and a gray pant suit, defiantly not appropriate attire for walking through a cemetery.

"Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo and Officer David," Gibbs pointed at himself and his colleagues. "We need to know how a body could be buried in you cemetery for a year and then dug up and brought to a park in D.C."

"Well, like I told the man on the phone, I have no record of this marine being buried here, so maybe he wasn't." She was way too chipper for Gibbs liking.

"We have forensic evidence that says other wise." Tony threw in.

"Well, I guess someone could bury him themselves, and then come back for him later." Helen was starting to lose its pep as she watch Gibbs and the team.

"That still begs the question, why move the body a year later?"

"Maybe someone else needed the plot." The gruff man beside Helen spoke for the first time. "Well think about it, may they picked an empty plot and buried the body and then when the actual owner of the plot died they had to move the body so they wouldn't get caught." He chuckled, and then stopped abruptly. "The Wilson plot, 314, the dirt there was a little too easy to remove, easiest plot I have dug. That must be where the body was before it got dug up."

The three agents stared as the man in dirt covered overalls and work boots figured out their crime before they did. Helen just smiled the biggest smile they had ever seen.

"That's my Frankie!" She beamed and rubbed his head. The team shared curious glances before thanking the pair and leaving in the sedan.

"Well, that was easy as cake." Ziva mused from the driver's seat.

"It's easy as pie, or piece of cake, one or the other" Tony corrected, "I still don't understand why they took the body to D.C."

"I think the plan was to get it to the ocean." Gibbs answered knowingly. Just as the approached the hotel again Gibbs phone buzzed in his pocket. "Gibbs"

After a few minutes Gibbs hung up and turned to Ziva, to the apartment complex we know who moved the body.

As I turned out the land lord was very easy to find

"Sir, I need you to drop the hose and turn around with you hand where I can see them." Tony instructed.

The land lord complied and they took him to the local P.D. for questioning.

"So, you want to tell me why you dragged a dead marine across the country on a train?" Tony was conducting the interview, Gibbs and Ziva watched from behind one-way class.

"I wanted him as far away as possible!"

"So you killed him, buried him in cemetery and then guilt drove you to take the body on a train and dump in a park in D.C?"

"Yes, I … I mean no, I mean yes, but no"

"Which is it, yes, or no?"

"Both"

"It can be both."

"But it is"

"Okay, explain"

"Yes, I dug up Gunning's body and moved it D.C, but I didn't kill him. Why would I do that, it gets me nothing! "

"Why did you move the body?"

"I disturbed its eternal slumber, I moved him from his condo to the cemetery, I thought I was doing a good thing, laying him to rest, but he kept haunting me!"

"Haunting you?"

"Yeah, stuff would disappear from my house only to reappear later in a different spot, stuff would fall over, and the T.V. would change channels. I even saw him several times, he would just float through the room looking all, I don't know, angry. He was diving me crazy I had to get rid of him."

"Why didn't you call 911?"

"About the ghost?" I did they wouldn't listen."

"No, about the dead marine you found in a condo."

"I didn't want any trouble."

Gibbs was glaring at the man through the glass, "He's an idiot, but he didn't kill Gunning. Go book him for interfering and call McGee."


	6. Chapter 6

McGee snapped the phone shut and turned to see a roomful of eyes on him.

"So, Agent McGee, Did they get the guy?" Booth asked a little warily after see the look on the other agents face.

"Well, sort of, the landlord confessed to digging up and moving the body but Gibbs is sure he didn't kill him."

McGee and Booth started contemplated theories based on the players they already had, Hodgins and Zack returned to there respective work stations bickering about something from Firefly.

Brennan was studying the forensic scientist next to her.

"Do you always dress like this?" Brennen questioned.

Abby surveyed outfit for the day. Her platform boots, a short plaid mini skirt, a t-shirt embellished with a glittering skull, her spiked collar, and her signature pig-tails.

"Yeah, pretty much" She shrugged.

"And they let you work at a government institution?" Brennen was taken back, Angela was not a typical squint, but this woman was so far from typical she was almost outrageous.

"I wear a suit to court. Besides Gibbs likes it and all he needs a answers doesn't matter what I wear."

Just then Angela came in dragging Zack behind her. No on in the room seemed to notice so she had to yell.

"Hey, people, case solved over here!"

All eye turned to her, and Hodgins who had overheard, slid into the room.

"Zack here just gave me the last of the data on the stab marks and I input them in the Angelator, guy you killer is huge, like almost 7 feet and 245 pounds."

"But the wounds are shallow? A person of that size would have plenty of strength to inflict much deeper wounds." Brennen spoke

"That's true Dr. Brennen, but the angle of the wounds is very steep, now if the assailant was suffering from an injury that weakened him significantly, the wounds are consistent."

"Okay, so were looking for an injured Goliath" Booth interjected.

"The Brother" McGee got a look on his face that told Abby that he was on to something, to everyone else he just looked utterly confused, "Abby run a check on the girlfriends brother, Tony compared him to the Hulk, so he must be huge.

"If it is the brother, we need to prove it, get back to work people." Booth sent the squints and Abby back to there stations to find some concrete evidence on the brother and McGee called Gibbs.

"Gibbs" He answered slightly agitated. He as stuck in a car with DiNozzo making hundreds of movie references.

"Boss, we think we know who killed Gunning."

"Spit it out McGee"

"It was the brother boss."

There was no reply, Gibbs had hung up. He turned to the two agents in the car. "It was the brother. Let's go bring him in"

They arrived at the home a few minutes later and Tony knocked on the door. Jenny answered.

"Hello, Miss Newman, is your brother Terry around?" Tony was trying not to spoke her.

"He's at physical therapy right now, can I help you?"

"What is the nature of your brother's injury?"

"He was injured by a roadside bomb on Iraq, is shattered both his shoulders. Why are you looking for Terry?"

"We just need to talk to him. Can I get the address of his physical therapist?"

She handed him a business card, he thanked her and returned to the car.

"He is at physical therapy right now," He handed Gibbs the card, "That is the address. Let's go take down the Thing, an injured Thing, but the thing… his statement was interrupted by a slap to the back of his head, "Shutting up now boss." He sat back in his seat and massaged the back of his head.

Terry bolted as soon as he saw the NCIS agents arrive. When they noticed Gibbs barked orders. Tony watch the front. Ziva cover the back."

They spread out, working like a well oiled machine.

The trapped Terry weighed his options. He was bigger than all of them, but with his injured shoulders he was in no shape for a rough fight. His eyes shifted between the three agents, then he decided, the chick. He charged Ziva and was surprised to find himself on his back mere seconds later. "What the hell?" The statement quickly escaped his mouth.

Gibbs chuckled as he watched the Mossad trained agent take down the huge man. Tony was double over with laughter.

"Dude, you get taken down by a girl half your size, Your injured, she was Mossad, dude, your couldn't take her."

Terry just stared wide eyed at the woman now cuffing him. "You sir, are murder arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Gene Gunning.


	7. Chapter 7

Twelve hours later the teams were reunited.

"We did good!" Angela exclaimed. The two teams including Ducky, Jimmy, and minus Gibbs were currently seated at the diner enjoying celebratory coffee and pie.

"You all make the FBI seem not quite so bad." Tony voiced.

Booth took some offense, "Hey, there is nothing wrong with the FBI!"

"Objectively speaking the FBI is a very good agency. They do many criminals."

Abby explained, "The FBI guys who usually swoop in to steal out cases, are not nice guys, they almost threw Tony in jail!"

"They did throw me in Jail, Abs, and you helped."

"But I got you out!"

"That you did, thanks for that."

Brennen looked somewhat puzzled, "You can't base your opinion of an entire government agency by the conduct of one person or group of people."

"Who do you usually deal with?" Booth interrupted, he was curious.

"Agent Fornell and his lackeys. Fornell does not really "play" well with our boss."

Tony supplied and Abby amended,

"That is an understatement, Tony; they are always ready to tear each others heads off!"

Booth remembered Fornell.

"No one at the FBI really likes Fornell either."

"Good to know it's not just us."

Over across the room at a tale Ducky, Cam, Jimmy, and Zack sat discussing the odd cases both teams had seen.

"We once had a case were all that I had of the victim was her eyeballs. They had been sent in mail to a young lieutenant. Poor young, man killed himself."

Zack's eyes were the size of saucers as he listened to the Scotsman's stories. Jimmy gave his fair share of input and Cam supplied her own odd cases.

"We a body, that had all the bones removed, and the flesh sewn back, around the organs. Turns out she was killed to be the bride for a young man who died without marrying. It was some sort of Chinese tradition."

Ducky had heard of it of course and have a rather long speech on the subject.

Elsewhere in another booth Angela, McGee, Hodgins, and Ziva sat. McGee was hunkered over a laptop typing furiously.

"McGee, slow down, man, your going to break that thing." Hodgins was watching McGee's finger fly across the key boards at lightning speed.

Ziva turned to glare, "You better not be writing another book McGee."

McGee ignored them all.

"He's a writer?" Angela inquired.

"Yes, you know the novel Deep Six?" Ziva replied in a not so thrilled tone.

"Yeah, I love that book!' Angela was a little too enthusiastic, and then is hit her, "Your Officer Lisa!"

"Although, McGee denies it yes, I believe I am." Ziva frowned at McGee before continuing with words aimed at McGee, "You better hope Tony does not see you, he might just kill you." The writer was not fazed.

"We know a little something about writers borrowing from the workplace." Hodgins was glancing over at Brennen as he stated this, "Hey, where's you boss at?"

"Same place he always is. His basement" Ziva continued after seeing the confused faces, "Drinking Bourbon and building a boat."

"He's building a boat in his basement?" Angela was still trying to picture it and Hodgins voiced the question everyone asked when the saw or heard about the boat.

"How is he going to get it out?"


End file.
